


Demeter

by space0bongo



Series: Greek myths [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellamy is Demeter, Clarke is Persephone, F/M, Greek myth - Freeform, Lexa is Hades, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: When his sister vanishes, Bellamy goes beserk. The world starves and all of the gods are terrified. And in the midst of the horror Clarke is called from her dark kingdom to comfort him."You loved each other once," The King of the Gods says gravely in front of her dark throne, as if it weren't he who separated them 'for the good of the world'. "That love might bring him peace."(Bellamy is Demeter, the god of summer, of harvest, of life).





	

When his sister vanishes, Bellamy goes beserk. The world starves and all of the gods are terrified. And in the midst of the horror Clarke is called from her dark kingdom to comfort him.

"You loved each other once," The King of the Gods says gravely in front of her dark throne, as if it weren't he who separated them 'for the good of the world'. "That love might bring him peace."

-/-

Clarke blinks when she enters the world for the first time in thousands of years. The sky is black and red, plumes of smoke curling in the wind, and the ground is scorched and dry and rotten. She sighs, rubs at her dry eyes, and then kneels in the dessicated soil and digs in with her fingers until she finds what she's looking for.

The berries are white and bitter and only grow in his footsteps. Bellamy told her their name once, a long time ago, but she only remembers their taste; bitter. She pops them into her mouth as she follows their trail hungrily, as if they're the pomegranate seeds that her devotees leave for her. She's allowed to eat of his kingdom.

-/-

She finds him as she once found him thousands and thousands of years ago. Straight backed, hair dishevelled and bare feet caked in mud as they dig into luscious soil, golden blades of wheat and barley curling around his ankles like jewellry. He is beautiful and she can feel her heart lurch back to life even as he grimaces at the sight of her.

"You're back."

"I was called." Clarke stares at the blades of wheat that shine like gold here, reaches out to touch one and doesn't miss the way Bellamy's eyes close in pleasure. "The gods want me to give you comfort."

He lays down, resting his head on her lap when she finally sits close enough next to him. Immediately Clarke winds her fingers into the curling mess of his hair. He's wearing a living crown of small white jasmine buds that curl around her fingers whenever she touches them; they're hers she remembers. She wound them into his hair as a promise before.

"Is Octavia in your kingdom?" Bellamy turns his face into the softness of her belly. "Would you even know if she was?"

"I would and she's not." Her heart stutters when he weeps. Some of the golden wheat around them loses it's lustre. "You still have me," She says quietly.

"I never had you," He says bitterly, "Even when I thought I did."

"That's not true." she crouches down to kiss his hair and the jasmine buds bloom. "You always had my heart."

-/-

Clarke stays for so long that she forgets who she is, forgets that the world (full of light and life now) is no longer her home. She forgets so much. But it's not until she forgets that her marriage to Bellamy no longer counts, that Jaha himself dissolved it to save the world, that Lexa charges up from Hades to retrieve her.

"You could stay if you wanted," Bellamy says tiredly, kissing the spray of pink flowers he wound into her hair just moments before. Clarke feels them wilt and wither before they drop to the ground. The crown of buds wound in his hair, now seven or eight strands thick, sits as true as it ever did before; as it will continue to sit even long after she's gone.

"I'm sorry."

He traces the rose blooming on the inside of her wrist where he kissed it into being not long after they reunited and it falls away heavily like a stone. She flinches when he reaches out for the pollen shimmering on the jut her hips and the insides of her thighs, and his hands still before they can touch her there.

"My power doesn't work down there." He reminds her darkly even as he steps away from her. "They might be born but they'll never live."

-/-

Bellamy's right. The moment she steps into the darkness his pollen sloughs off her like dust and she is left hopeless and alone all over again.

-/-

In her absence everything, except for the place where they first met, withers and dies. It doesn't happen as fast as when his sister disappeared, and so at first nobody notices. But eventually the effects are just as bad and the gods are desperate for a resolution.

"You are becoming a liability," Jaha comes down to earth to tell him, his mouth twisted in something between contempt and sympathy. "You need to be less selfish and think about the greater good."

"Clarke was the one who thought about the greater good, not me." Bellamy says without looking up from the green shoots that he's weaving together.

"Bellamy..."

"She was with child when you forced her down there," He says quietly, almost too quiet to be heard and Jaha's face falls. "I felt it die as she crossed the Styx, but she wouldn't have known. Not until after the birth."

"That couldn't be helped," Jaha admits quietly, "we were at war. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Indeed," Bellamy breathes on the shoots he's weaving and all of a sudden they fly like daggers at Jaha's throat.

Jaha escapes but the declaration has been made. The God of summer (of flowers, of harvest, of life) is at war. A war he perhaps should have fought a long time ago, before he lost everybody he ever loved. All of the Gods know that he is powerful but they have forgotten, in peacetime, exactly how powerful he is. His command of nature is absolute and because of that so is his command of humanity.

He will get his family back even if he has to burn the world to do so.

-/-  
Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - Persephone is the goddess of child birth.


End file.
